The Deception
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter is taken by the Rosier family after being left on the Dursley's doorstep that cold night.. He is raised to get all the facts before making decisions and hearing both sides of the story before reacting. As he turns eleven and attends Hogwarts, will the events of the book be changed? THIS. IS. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter is taken by the Rosier family after being left on the Dursley's doorstep that cold night. They raise Harry to know that he is not their own, but that he is forever an honorary Rosier. He is raised to get all the facts before making decisions and hearing both sides of the story before reacting. As he turns eleven and attends Hogwarts, will the events of the books remain the same, or change radically? Intelliegent!Harry, Ravenclaw!Harry, ?xHarry.

~~~xxx~~~

As Dumbledore left the small bundle on the doorstep of the Dursley's, followers of Voldemort cried in anguish as they discovered their Dark Marks fading. Some found that then spells they'd been placed on them had faded, leaving their bodies in their own control again. Lucius Malfoy, personally, thought of the baby that had vanquished their Lord, the one year old child, same as his Draco. He wondered what would happen to the child. Would he stay in the Wizarding World? No, Dumbledore would take him away from the attention of the defeat of the Dark Lord. But where? He knew that Lily Evans-Potter was a muggleborn, so perhaps her relatives? As he contemplated, Evan Rosier walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, seeing the question in Rosier's eyes.

"What of the child? He must be taken. Killed." Rosier panted. Lucius narrowed his eyes and gave him the patented Malfoy glare.

"No. He must not be killed. Taken and raised in the ways. Think of your darling Emily. She was an innocent child and was murdered. Would killing this boy be any different? It would not. Someone must take him from under the Light's nose. Taught that the Dark isn't as bad as we are painted. But who? I cannot, Narcissa would never forgive me." Lucius stood and thought until Rosier let out a strangled noise.

"I will take him...Annaliese and I will care for him as ours. Anna hasn't been the same since Emily...passed. Perhaps this will help her and him as well. I swear on my magic that I will not harm the child." A glow erupted from Rosier's wand and Lucius knew that if Rosier harmed a hair on the child's head, he would lose all magic and be forced to live the rest of his life as a muggle.

A pop informed them of Severus Snape's arrival. The pair turned to face the Potions Master, who blinked owlishly and asked, "Is he truly gone? And Potter..."

"Yes, he is gone, my brother. As for Potter Senior, as well as Mrs. Potter are very much dead. You knew that. We have surmised that Potter Junior is with Mrs. Potter's muggle relatives. Dumbledore would not leave him in the Wizarding World, what with all of the attention that being the Boy-Who-Lived, as he has been dubbed, would bring." At the thought of Harry being left with the Dursleys, Severus sneered. Evan and Lucius shared a confused look.

"The muggles hate magic. They'll do anything to fix his 'freakishness', especially when he starts doing accidental magic." Severus growled. He had not been a fan of James Potter, but Lily had been his best friend. He regretted the incident in which he called her a mudblood to this day, and would do anything to make life better for her son.

"Then do you know where they live? We have hatched a plan." Lucius announced. Severus gave a confused look before his brother in all but blood explained the plan to take Harry from the Dursleys and raise him correctly. Severus nodded. It was not necessarily the best plan, but it would be better than being left with the muggles who would likely abuse him. With this in mind, he told the two former Death Eaters that the son of Lily Evans would likely be found at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey.

~~~xxx~~~

Nine years later, Hadrian James Rosier sat in his room of Rosier Manor in France studying a third year Potions book and analyzing the ingredients, trying to find a way to make it better and far more efficent. His "uncle" Sev had tutored him in Potions since he was seven, when he'd been found playing with his "father's" cauldron. He'd proven to be rather adept and had taken easily to learning. Over the years, Severus had tutored him, and claimed that when he retired, he'd take over as the new potions master.

A tap at his window signalled the arrival of an owl. He opened the window to allow it in and fed it a treat before taking the letter from its talons. He opened the scroll and read its contents.

"**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accpeted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

On a second page, Harry found his supply list.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform:**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**Course books:**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

**Other Equipment:**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

Yours sincerely,

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

~~~xxx~~~

Harry had been awaiting this day since the age of seven. And now, it was time.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: What do you guys think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so glad you guys like this! As for pairing recommendations, please keep it to slash. That's the only kind of pairing I write. But thank you for the recommendation for Harry/Hermione. I may try it sometime, but not in this fic, haha! Oh and guys! If you have a request, please just PM me. I'd be happy to try it out. And if anyone needs a beta, I'm more than willing, haha. Thank you guys!

~~~xxx~~~

"It is time, my child. Time to return to England and shop for your schooling." Evan Rosier rumbled. Harry nodded as Annaliese, the woman he knew as his mother, sniffled at the thought of letting her "baby boy" go. Harry hugged her gently, whispering, "I'll write every week, mama."

Annaliese smiled at that and released him, allowing Evan to take his hand and side-along him to Wizarding London. After applying slight glamours, the pair headed into the pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. Speaking to the innkeeper, they asked for the opening to Diagon Alley. Masquerading as muggles was annoying, but necessary. As the the stone wall receded to show the large magical alley full of shops and people, Harry gasped. He'd lived in Wizarding France all his life, but it was nothing compared to Diagon Alley.

~~~xxx~~~

Their first stop was to head to Gringotts. After obtaining the key to the Rosier vaults, the pair took out about 100,000 galleons for his school supplies as well as some other shopping. After exiting the distinguished bank, father and son headed to buy a trunk. After purchasing one that could be shrunk with a tap of a wand, the pair headed out to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I have been wondering when I would be seeing you." An old man murmured to himself as the pair stepped through the door. Harry stepped up to the counter as the man pulled out numerous boxes. Evan had explained what to do beforehand, so he opened the box closest to him. A rather short wand was inside. He picked it up and felt...absolutely nothing. He placed it back in the box and tried another. He felt the exact same. This was going to take forever.

~~~xxx~~~

"Aha!" Harry shouted as a light shot out of his final wand. The box it came in was dust-covered and elderly looking. The wand, he was told by Ollivander, was made from holly with a phoenix feather core and is 11 inches long. The old man looked at him with a strange look in his eyes and told him that his wand was the brother to the wand that gave him his scar. Harry gave him a withering look before leaving the store.

Harry understood why his parents died. Evan had explained it all. It was war and they had known the dangers. They were considered a threat to the Dark Lord, due to a prophecy only a surely senile old man had heard as well as the crazy seer who had uttered it. The spy for the dark had heard only a piece of the prophecy. So, it was unknown if the prophecy even included that one must die. Harry had understood and accepted the fact. He chose no sides at the moment, but perhaps in time, that would change.

~~~xxx~~~

On September 1st, Evan Rosier apply slight glamours in order to accompany the boy he now considered a son to Platform 9 and 3/4. He couldn't quite believe he suggested the murder of Harry Potter years ago. After he saw the child, he was immediately entraced. He was an angelic baby. Annaliese felt the same. Harry was their saving grace, taking away their grief over their dear Emily. Harry was his son, despite what anyone said. He'd considered formally blood-adopting Harry in order to call him his own, but how would that look if word left France? A former Death Eater taking care of the Boy-Who-Lived? He'd be completely and utterly ruined. Even more ruined than being associated with the Dark Lord. He'd be murdered by an angry mob of witches and wizards fearing for the safety of their child martyr.

He escorted his son through the gap to Platform 9 and 3/4. There, he met Lucius and his son Draco. Harry raced over to Draco and immediately began discussing the latest efficency in Charms. Though very young, Draco was very interested and predicted to be a Charms prodigy. Evan hid a smile as he saw Lucius do the same.

"Hi Uncle Luc!" Harry exclaimed when he finally turned away from Draco. Evan and Lucius hid a smile again as Lucius responded, "Hello Hadrian."

~~~xxx~~~

"Goodbye Father! I'll write every week, I promise! I love you!" Harry called as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. Annaliese regretfully couldn't be there, as she had an unavoidable charity event to attend to. So Evan waved goodbye to Harry as the train pulled away, by himself. He and Draco had agreed to sit it in a compartment together so he wasn't worried about him being alone. He was, however, worried about what would happen once his dear Harry got to Hogwarts.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the postive reviews! I can honestly say I wasn't expecting it. Keep the pairing recommendations coming, as well as the reviews! I love you all! *kisses*

~~~xxx~~~

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, Draco and Harry sat alone in a compartment. The two buried their noses in books on Charms and Potions respectively. A knock on the compartment door brought the two out of the books as the door opened, revealing a bushy-haired girl and a chubby faced boy.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his." The bushy haired girl asked. Draco rolled his eyes and began reading again while Harry frowned.

"No miss, I have not. Now, if you will kindly leave us in peace?" Harry stated politely but coldly. The girl blinked and sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I've read about you in _Hogwarts: A History._" the girl babbled. Harry contained a sigh and an eye roll.

"Miss Granger. I have politely asked you to leave. Next time, I will hex you. Despite the fact that I have not been formally schooled, I have read several books on various hexes and curses and am sure I can perform them if the need requires. My name is Hadrian and you will address me as such if you must. There is no need to know my surname. Now, please go." Harry growled, irritated. Hermione looked perplexed, but left, pulling Neville along behind her.

She was confused. When she'd gotten her letter, Headmaster Dumbledore came to her to speak to her about Harry Potter. He told her that he would require friends when he attended Hogwarts that fall and would likely jump at the opportunity to be her friend because the family he'd been left with likely abused him. She was promised payment for her "services" as well. Oh well, she'd speak to the Headmaster as soon as she possibly could.

~~~xxx~~~

As the pair stepped off the Hogwarts express, the only words that came to mind were wow and whoa. There was a giant shouting for first years to watch their step and helping children into boats that would sail across a black lake to a formidable castle that could only be Hogwarts. The two stepped into an empty boat and prepared to sail when they felt two thumps. They looked over to see girls smiling at them. Draco rolled his eyes muttering, but Harry smiled politely. Draco had an air to him that screamed aristocracy but had no manners toward people he disliked. Harry had the same air, but was raised to reserve judgement until a person showed their true character.

"I'm Millicent Bullstrode and this is Pansy Parkinson. You must be Draco Malfoy and Hadrian."

"Indeed miss. It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Harry replied smoothly. Even as an eleven year old, he was quite the gentleman. Annaliese once remarked that he'd be quite popular with the ladies. He'd snorted. The girls giggled to themselves, but kept quiet during most of the ride, only making small talk once in a while.

"So Hadrian, what house would you like to be in? Pansy and I both want Slytherin. It's our ancestral house, so naturally we believe we'll be Sorted into it. But what do you think? What house were your parents in?" Millicent asked, talking a mile a minute. Harry took a second to allow his brain to catch up with the girl's mouth.

"Well, I really have no preference Miss Bullstrode. I just hope for a House I can call a home for the next seven years, where I'll be accepted. As to my deceased parents' House, they were Gryffindors. However, my adoptive father was a Slytherin and my adoptive mother attended Beauxbatons in France." Harry replied, expecting backlash from both girls after finding that his real parents were Gryffindors. He didn't mind, of course. He held no silly prejudices about Houses. If courage was their strength, so be it. They certainly were courageous if they stood against the Dark Lord and sacrified themselves for him. However, that did not mean he was the same.

"Oh you poor thing!" Pansy cried. Draco subtly wrinkled his nose at the sound of her voice and internally, Harry chuckled. He allowed the girls to fawn over him until the end of the ride, where they were met by a strict looking woman with a tight bun.

"Welcome, first-year students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you will follow me, you will be Sorted into your Houses shortly. Please get in line single file, alphabetically by last name. For those of you who don't understand what the Sorting is, it is how we determine what your strengths are. The Sorting Hat will explain himself, I do believe. Lastly, I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me." She announced as the students lined up, alphabetically and single file. They followed her and entered a large, beautiful dining hall with four extremely large tables for students to seat themselves at and one for professors at the front. In the middle sat a dusty, old looking hat on a stool. Suddenly, it jumped and began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" At the end, when the hat had settled back down, many students applauded and cheered until Professor McGonagall held up a hand with a piece of parchment and began calling names. Soon enough, Millicent was called. She sat disdainfully on the dusty old stool and allowed the hat to be placed on her head until it shouted, "Slytherin!"

A short while later Draco was called. He sat on the stool and the hat needed less than a second to shout, "Slytherin!" As he walked over to his table, he gave Harry a reassuring smile as Pansy was called. She too was placed in Slytherin, just as she wanted.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called, then paused. The whole room went silent as Harry stepped up to the professor first.

"Professor McGonagall, my name is Hadrian, please." He said calmly before sitting on the stool.

~~~Sorting Hat~~~

_"Hmmm...you are a many-faceted person, aren't you Harry Potter. Or should I say, Hadrian Rosier? You've been raised in the Old Ways I see. You're brave, but Gryffindor certainly wouldn't do. Your self preservation is far stronger than your bravery. You're certainly loyal, but again, your self preservation outweighs it. You are a tricky one to place, Mr. Rosier. You have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge that Rowena Ravenclaw would adore, but you are incredibly cunning and sly. Hmmm...are you a snake, Mr. Rosier? Or are you an eagle? Snakes may slither, but eagles soar high. But, I digress. Tricky, tricky Mr. Rosier. You have characteristics that would make you the darling of Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But, as to the best fit, it'd better be..."_

~~~End Sorting Hat~~~

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried. Ravenclaw table cheered loudly at the prospect of having the Boy-Who-Lived in its midst. He slid off the stood and looked to Draco, who flashed him a thumbs up. He grinned and made his way over to his new table, knowing that he hadn't disappointed his friend. He sat down and leisurely ate dinner after the Headmaster finished speaking about the Forbidden Forest and third floor corridor being off-limits, as well as introducing their new Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As the Ravenclaw first years were led to their dorms, the prefects stopped them in front of a portrait with a brass eagle knocker. The prefects told them that instead of a password, they would be given a riddle to reason. The pair of prefects knew the riddle in advance and allowed the students to enter, giving them the typical welcome speech before sending them off to the dorms to sleep. Harry began preparing a letter to Evan, but fell asleep before he could even begin writing.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: So! Thus far, we have a manipulative!Dumbledore and a Ravenclaw!Harry. Right now I'm bouncing between two pairings, so please give me suggestions! Thanks so much! Happy Independence Day! Be safe with those firecrackers, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews! I love hearing from you! Since I got a 5 on my APUSH exam (highest a person can get), I've decided to gift you guys with updates to all of my stories! Some will be updated tonight, and the rest tomorrow! My spacebar is being a bit persnickity, so if you see any mistakes or words crushed together, let me know!

~~~xxx~~~

_Dearest Father,_

_How are you and mama since I'm gone? I would wager she's a nervous wreck. Please try to keep her occupied, Father._

_I suppose I should inform you of my Sorting. I was placed in Ravenclaw after a lengthy monologue from the hat itself. It was quite interesting to hear its thoughts. I would just love to have a conversation with it! But alas, it appears it's not meant to be. Draco, of course, was placed in Slytherin as everyone expected. But we're still very close. We have Charms, Potions and Flying together. Madam Hooch scares me a little, as does Madam Pince. I basically live in the library in my free time._

_My favorite classes are probably Potions, Transfiguration and Charms, in that order. Professor Flitwick, my Head of House, is a very kindly man. I enjoy his company quite a lot! When I'm not in the library or with Sev working on Potions, I am most likely found in his classroom, discussing just about anything from Charms to politics to recent news._

_Despite my admiration for my Head of House, I hold little respect for the rest of my house. They simply would trample over each other to get the best grades! I've seen how Slytherin acts and see that they act more like a family than any other house, other than Hufflepuff perhaps._

_People cannot see past the scar, Father. It sickens me to see these star-struck boys and girls. They only want to ride my coattails to fame, I fear. A redhead (Weasley I believe) even had the audacity to demand to be my friend! The nerve of some people..._

_Professor Dumbledore is the one that worries me, Father. He tries to play the act of kindly grandfather, but you and Lucius warned me about that. I can see behind the mask, and he is...a truly dark man. That damnable twinkle worries me. He has it in his eyes whenever he trains them on me. I am not sure, Father, but I believe he is up to something._

_I will write again soon, please assure Mama of that. I'll also include some photos if at all possible._

_With Love,_

_Hadrian_

~~~xxx~~~

Evan Rosier sat in his living room with son's snowy owl Skadi perched pristinely on his shoulder, waiting for a response. He'd expected Ravenclaw for his Hadrian, but he hadn't expected him to be so intuitive so young. But, he should've known. Hadrian had been trained in the art of truth seeking and was taught to recognize the sign of a mask because of Dumbledore's past shenanigans. He penned a reply to Hadrian quickly and attached it to Skadi's leg. He watched to pure white owl fly off with a hoot before penning another letter to Lucius Malfoy, confirming his own suspicions. Something must be done, but not until truth could be established.

~~~xxx~~~

_Dear Hadrian,_

_It was wonderful to hear from you. You are correct, Annaliese has been wringing her hands worrying about you. That lovely woman does nothing but worry, I swear. But, back to what I was originally going to say._

_Congratulations on being Sorted into Ravenclaw. It is a rather prestigious house and I feel you will bring honor to it. As for Draco, we all knew he would end up in Slytherin. That boy is far too much like his father. I do apologize for loyalty not being valued in your house, though. It appears wise old Ravenclaw house hasn't changed much since I attended Hogwarts. I am glad you're getting on well with your head of house, though. Flitwick is a good man. You'll do good to trust him. And son, Madam Pince frightens everyone. I am sure she could stare down the Dark Lord._

_As to Dumbledore, __**be careful.**__ I cannot repeat that enough. He is always plotting something. That twinkle helps to hide his true colors, but that twinkle is the twinkle of evil. Don't roam the halls, try to always have someone with you, and for Merlin's sake, don't do anything stupid. Of course, I don't think I have to tell you that._

_Your mother said to tell you she is anxiously awaiting Yule and that you'd best send her photos and keep your promise to write once a week. Even I fear your mother, Hadrian, so I recommend you listen to her._

_Love,_

_Evan and Annaliese_

~~~xxx~~~

Hadrian sat in a dark corner of the library when he read the letter his father had sent him. He laughed internally throughout most of it. The part about Dumbledore was rather troubling. He knew he had something up his sleeve, figuring out what was the issue. Did he really think he was a Lion disguised as a Raven? Gryffindor had been the first house the hat had ruled out. So what exactly was his angle? And why did the bushy haired girl and the ginger practically declare themselves friends when he'd never seen them a day in his life? He filed away a mental note to have Evan check his vault at Gringotts when he could. The goblins disliked Dumbledore very much and had sided silently with the Dark Lord. As Harry's not-quite-legal guardian, Evan was allowed to read reports on the Potter vaults until he became of age. Then, his access would be restricted.

A thump in front of him brought him out of his thoughts. Draco appeared in front of him with a rather thick book clearly from the Malfoy library. He ignored the glare from Madam Pince and sat down, whispering to Harry, "What did your father say?"

"He's checking into things and told me to be careful. Said not to do anything stupid and to have someone with me at all times if possible." Harry whispered back. Draco immediately volunteered to be his escort if need be.

"And I'm sure Marcus Flint wouldn't mind. Everyone sees the way he's been looking at you!" Draco waggled his eyebrows as Harry flushed.

"But he's a third year!"

~~~xxx~~~

_Father,_

_Things have gotten...interesting to say the least._

_During the Halloween Feast, the DADA professor, Professor Quirrell, came out screaming about a troll. We were all escorted back to our dorms, though I hear the two who demanded to be my friends snuck out of their dorms to investigate for themselves. Both of them got hurt and points were taken by Sev. Victory!_

_Meanwhile, Draco had taken to watching me like a hawk. And when he cannot, for whatever reason, a third year named Marcus Flint does. He's...nice. He can easily keep me safe though. I've taken to having my meals over at Slytherin table with Draco, Blaise Zabini, Marcus and Pansy Parkinson. I've also befriended a strange girl in my house. Her name is Luna Lovegood and she is sweet. I believe she is a seer, if I'm not mistaken. She told me to beware the twin heads. I'm not sure what that means. Two headed Runespoor? It can't be. Runespoors die quickly after the Dreamer and the Planner kill the Critic._

_Dumbledore has continued to watch me. Please request a report from Gringotts on the Potter vaults at your earliest convenience. I have reason to believe Dumbledore has been dipping into my money and I will not stand for it._

_Enclosed are some pictures of me and my friends. The tall dark one is Blaise, the incredibly muscled one is Marcus, and the blonde girl with the dreamy look in her eyes is Luna. I hope this can hold Mama until she gets to see me in person at Yule._

_Love,_

_Hadrian._

~~~xxx~~~

'Beware the twin heads...' Evan thought to himself after reading the letter and looking at the photos included. He quickly passed them to Annaliese to investigate, smiling at her peals of laughter at the photo of Draco falling into the Black Lake and being pulled out by the Giant Squid. What on earth could the twin heads be? Harry was correct about the Runespoor, so...what did this little seer mean? Was she predicting disaster for Harry? And he quickly penned a letter to Gringotts requesting a report on the Potter vaults, sealing it with wax and a drop of blood to ensure the goblins knew he was the true Evan Rosier.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Evan Rosier gaped in shock at the letter in his hands. It had come from Gringotts shortly after his request in the claws of a large black hawk. The letter's contents angered Evan and clearly angered the goblins as well.

_Dear Lord Rosier,_

_After checking on the contents of the Potter vaults at your request, and regret to inform you that they have been tampered with. The magical signature on the withdraws reads as one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He has taken the following amounts on a monthly basis:_

_1000 galleons deposited into his own vault._

_1000 galleons deposited into the Weasley family vault._

_1000 galleons deposited into the vault marked "Potter-Weasley Betrothal."_

_500 galleons deposited into the vault marked "Ronald Weasley."_

_500 galleons deposited into the vault marked "Ginevra Weasley."_

_500 galleons deposited into the vault marked "Hermione Granger."_

_We have also discovered a plan to wed Mr. Potter to Ginevra Weasley upon the two becoming of age. We at Gringotts are angered that Lord Dumbledore would take Mr. Potter's money, but at his true legal guardian he has the right. Until the day you become his true legal and magical guardian, the money cannot be disputed. Once you become his guardian or when he becomes of age, a suit can be filed and the money returned. We can arrange for you to adopt him and become his guardian in complete secrecy as soon as possible. All Dumbledore will know is that he cannot access his vaults any longer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Darkclaw_

Evan was enraged. He quickly penned a response to Darkclaw, requesting the proceedings begin as soon as Yule break began. He then penned a letter to his soon-to-be official son, letting him in on the plans.

~~~xxx~~~

_Dear Harry,_

_I am writing to inform you that you are to come home for Yule. I believe you already knew that, but now it is extremely important. You will officially be a Rosier. You will keep the name Potter until the coast is clear, but you will be a Rosier in all ways but one. Gringotts will keep it secretive and Dumbledore will no longer be able to access your vaults. I'm afraid you were correct, son. He was stealing approximately 4500 galleons per month. Once the issue of your guardian is resolved, all money will be taken back from the vaults they were deposited into. Never fear, son. We will take down Albus Dumbledore before he has a chance to hurt you. Your mother is eagerly awaiting more owls. That is basically a hint to write more often, or else._

_Love, _

_Evan and Annaliese_

~~~xxx~~~

Harry stared in anger at the letter clutched in his hands. He sat in bed, contemplating the previous day. Professor Dumbledore was becoming exceedingly strange. He would watch Harry specifically with a twinkle in his eye during all meals, would sometimes come and watch his classes, and always give him lemon drops whenever he was around. He never ate any of them for fear they may be tainted. Sliding one from his pocket, he resolved to send it to his father to see if any potions were mixed in it, or if any spells had been placed on it. He knew Severus was available, but he needed someone whose loyalty was certain. One could never really tell just where Severus's loyalties lie.

Harry blushed and resolved not to think about the previous day any more. Marcus had been quite charming and sweet, presenting him with his own cloak when Harry shivered while walking the halls with Draco and him. He'd mumbled under his breath and threw it to him, but it was endearing nonetheless.

He began to realize he had a crush on the older boy. He'd easily come to terms with his sexuality early in the year, but this was completely unexpected. He was mature for his age, sure, but this was slightly ridiculous for him! Why in the world would a third year have a crush on him as well. He was just being friendly, that was all.

With that depressing thought, Harry rolled over and thought about his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrel. The man was...curious. He stammered, but it almost seemed to be an act. A charade to make his fellow staff members and students to believe him to be weak. He could feel a slight underlying strength and felt the man's eyes watching him whenever he was in class, but he'd brushed it off. Was he perhaps an agent of Dumbledore's?

~~~xxx~~~

Meanwhile, Professor Quirrel was sitting in his office, his turban long since removed. He sighed and steepled his fingers. The Potter child was a true enigma. He'd watched his interactions ever since he'd laid eyes on him during the sorting. The disembodied voice of Lord Voldemort whispered in his head, for fear that if he actual spoke, they'd be caught. And that certainly wouldn't do. He needed the Philosopher's Stone. Then, his lord would return to his own body, stronger than ever.

_"He is indeed strange, is he not? He sits with Slytherins and avoids Dumbledore whenever possible. What could this mean?"_ Voldemort hissed in his ear. Quirrel contemplated before he answered.

"I am not sure, my lord. I believe he is not adverse to the dark. Perhaps he will realize Professor Dumbledore's machinations before he becomes the golden boy for the light. He could be a useful asset. He is very powerful. I can feel it. He doesn't know how to completely control his aura yet. But, if he can somewhat control it, it most likely points to a wizarding upbringing. Weren't Mrs. Potter's relatives muggle? And the Potter line ended with Harry. After James passed, the entire line died out except for him. James's parents and any other relatives perished not long after his birth." Quirrel whispered half to himself. The dark lord attached to the back of his head hummed thoughtfully.

"_Speak to him, but speak carefully. Pry into his background. Find him out. But be careful. Hold him after class tomorrow._" Voldemort murmured before falling silent once more. Quirrel agreed and with that thought, returned to his quarters for much needed sleep.

~~~xxx~~~

"That concludes our lesson!" Quirrel shouted over the buzz of the students' chatter. Harry and Draco sat side-by-side as they always did during Ravenclaw-Slytherin classes. Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned away from Draco to see his DADA professor standing in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, please stay after class?" He gave a kindly smile and Harry shrugged, sending Draco the silent message that he didn't know why the professor was holding him back. The students filed out of the room quickly eager to head off to the last class of the week.

"You wanted something, Professor?" Harry asked nonchalantly, though he was mentally listing an assortment of things he could've been caught in. He'd met a delightful pair of Gryffindor redheads who much enjoyed pranking their fellow students.

"What was your uprbringing, Mr. Potter? It was said that you were raised by muggles, but here you are, reigning in part of your aura, an art taught only by esteemed Pureblood families. Believe you me, this conversation goes no farther than this classroom." Quirrel quickly sent a locking spell toward the door as well as a silencing spell.

"Professor, I believe that is none of your business, but I do admit I was not raised by muggles. My background is of no concern to you. " With that, Harry began to walk toward the door, only to be stopped by a full-body bind. With a thump, he fell to the floor.

"Now, now Mr. Potter, no leaving until we are finished. Were the people that raised you associated with the light or dark?" Quirrel questioned. Harry unhappily answered.

"Dark."

"Excellent, young man. Be sure to tell your adoptive relatives that their lord is soon to return." Quirrel gloated before releasing the spell on Harry.

"Why do you say the Dark Lord will soon return?" Harry asked as his professor turned around. The turban he wore was somewhat askew, showing some skin that somewhat resembled another face.

"Sit, young man." Quirrel demanded, and began explaining all there was.

~~~xxx~~~

"So you're saying that the Dark Lord resides in the back of your head?" Harry muttered with confusion. Quirrel nodded, taking off his turban.

"_Hello Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you on better terms than last time._" Lord Voldemort rasped. Harry blinked several times.

"As if I thought my life couldn't get any stranger. Hello, Lord Voldemort, I believe the terms are much better than our last meeting. Tell me, how did you survive your encounter with me?" Harry asked softly. Voldemort chuckled.

"_My dear boy, I cannot give away all of my secrets, not can I? What is important is that we are both very much alive. I have no reason to kill you any longer, and would like for us to ally together when I regain my body._" Voldemort said. Harry contemplated with a shudder.

"First off, don't call me "dear boy." That's what Dumbledore called me and it...irks me. And no, I suppose you can't give away all of your secrets. As for the allying together, what are your goals? And I do hope you know I will never bow to you. I was raised better than to bow." Harry growled. Voldemort only laughed.

"_Of course. As for my goals..._" the raspy voice came and Harry listened intently.

~~~xxx~~~

Yule was a rather interesting thing at the Rosier household. As soon as Harry had come through the floo, he demanded to speak to Evan in private. What he found made him mentally jump for joy.

"He is returning!? Magnificent! And...he doesn't wish to harm you. Even better, my son." Evan exclaimed, sweeping the boy into a hug and swinging him around. He left the room and immediately called Lucius and informed him. Annaliese and Narcissa agreed that a party should be held to celebrate.

On the 22nd of December, Harry James Potter officially became Hadrian James Rosier, still Potter for public purposes. Evan and Harry had entered Gringotts wearing glamours. The pair were escorted to a private room where Darkclaw officiated, ordering Harry to cut his palm while Evan cut the tip of his finger and dropped five drops of blood into a waiting potion. The two watched, entranced, as it turned from an ugly green to a stunning blue. The potion was poured into the cut on Harry's palm. Harry fainted not even five minutes later from the agony of having his DNA rearranged.

~~~xxx~~~

When he awoke, a mirror was immediately presented to Hadrian Rosier. His eyes, thankfully, hadn't changed from their startling green. His nose had become slightly smaller, along with the rest of his face. His lips were slightly fuller and his face was more heart shaped. His lashes were more pronounced, as were his eyebrows. His skin tone had lightened ever-so-slightly and he'd grown about two inches. His hair remained dark, but with a slight reddish tint when the light hit it the right way. Freckles now lightly splashed across his nose and forearms.

"Ah, you look much like my mother, your grandmother.She was a wonderful woman. I wish you could have met her." Evan sighed wistfully. Emily Dorothea Rosier nee Selwyn was a fiery woman and was incredibly beautiful. But now, Evan had his son to remind him of his mother.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: Selwyn is in fact canon. It is likely extant. There was a death eater in the second war with the name Selwyn and Umbridge (likely falsely) claimed to be related to the family.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Outofthisworldgal: Never doubt the powers of glamours! :D autumngold: The candies will be tested. The food is safe because the house elves prepare it and Albus has no access to it. MAFITA: Thank you! :D I'm not sure if he'll actually end up with Marcus. Right now, it's between TMR and Bill Weasley in my mind. Kisses! OH! And thank you to Aisling-Siobhan! I found her story _Butterfly_ (it's amazing go read after you read this) had some similarties to mine (mainly, Harry raised by Evan, Ravenclaw!Harry and Harry siding with Voldemort). Only, her story is Lucius/Harry and has many large differences, but I figured I'd inform her anyway. She told me that it's alright as long as it's not a copy, which I think I can say it's not. If anyone thinks differently, let me know. But thank you to her for the permission! :D

~~~xxx~~~

Hadrian shuddered as the goblin Darkclaw placed an incredibly complex glamour over him. The glamour, the goblin explained, would remain until he became of age. He promised that Gringotts would be looking into when the money began being transferred and would be sure to retrieve the money, from Dumbledore's own vault if need be. Hadrian gave a smirk that would rival his father's trademark.

~~~xxx~~~

Albus Dumbledore was more frustrated than he'd been in a very long time. For the first time since the Potters died, he'd been unable to access their vaults. Their money would grease the palms of some famous politicians, garnering support for various bills, as well keep the Weasley and Granger families under his thumb. In turn, he'd keep Potter under his thumb. Arthur and Molly had blindly followed since their Hogwarts days, but once their large family came into existance, money was scarce. The money paid to their youngest son and only daughter would be so helpful for them. Even though they'd failed, as long as they kept trying, he'd continue the payments, same for Granger.

But now, all of his plans were being laid to waste by some unknown force. There was no way Potter had discovered what he was doing. He was raised by muggles and was far too innocent. He couldn't know. So who was it? Who had taken this boy and who was messing with his vaults?

Albus growled and slammed his fists down on the table. Ah well, it mattered not. As long as the Mirror of Erised incident went through. And it would go through.

~~~xxx~~~

The return to school was uneventful as leaving was in the first place. He kissed his mother's cheek this time. His father clapped him on the back and smiled as Harry ran off to join Draco, blushing when Marcus came to them. Together, they would Floo back to Hogwarts. The three boys picked up a pinch of floo powder in the small container on the mantle of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Each clearly ennunciated their destination and spun away from their parents.

Evan and Annaliese Rosier, disguised under glamours, stood with Derreck and Lillith Flint, also disguised under glamours. Lucius and Narcissa stood elegantly with their associates, watching their son disappear.

~~~xxx~~~

As Harry Potter walked back to the Ravenclaw table after the break, Dumbledore immediately noticed something different about him. He just...felt different. He looked the exact same and acted the same, but he was just...different. He seemed more confident, but that was impossible. He was meant to be downtrodden. In need of grandfatherly comfort, which Albus would easily supply.

But the boy seemed happy. He'd seen that he'd befriended the Malfoy heir, and the Flint heir, but that was not acceptable. It appeared it was time to up the ante. Apparently, his lemon candies were not enough. And those damned house elves wouldn't allow him to interfere with the food, so that was not an option. With his back against the wall, Albus made his decision. He didn't like that that's what it came down to, but after all, it was for the greater good.

~~~xxx~~~

Harry struggled as he felt someone attempting to take over his body. It felt like someone was trying to take control of him through magic. An alarm alerted him to the Imperius, but he'd never been taught to fight it off. He was helpless as an unknown wizard or witch took over his body.

He heard a whisper penetrate through his mind. '_Go to the third corridor_' it whispered. Harry struggled, but found himself moving not of his own accord. He was led to an unfamiliar room, where he found a three headed dog. A cerberus, his mind screamed. The voice ordered him to perform spells to defend himself, eventually defeating the overgrown animal known as Fluffy. As he continued on, he found a large mirror. The voice whispered what to say. It briefly reminded him of Sleeping Beauty, a muggle fairytale.

"Reveal to me my deepest desires..." Harry murmured against his own will. Immediately, an image popped up of him, being held by a black outline of a person, clearly a man. Evan and Annaliese were smiling proudly and Harry held a small bundle in his arms. It was clear that it was a child.

The form of him reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone. Harry brushed his fingers against his mirror image, feeling only cool glass. The mirror image offered a large smile while his lover held his waist. He reached out, pushing the ruby stone closer to him.

'Take it!' the image mouthed to him. Harry just cocked his head in confusion. The image gestured to its pockets and Harry did the same. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he looked back up. The voice in his mind told him what to do.

'Concentrate on it and it will appear.' the voice muttered. Harry had no choice but to do what he was told and suddenly, the blood tone jewel appeared in the palm of his hand. The mirror image smiled sadly, seemingly knowing what was happening to him and slowly waved goodbye. The lover came into a slight focus for a milisecond. All Harry knew was he was obviously well-dressed.

~~~xxx~~~

For the second time that week, Evan was gaping at a letter in shock. The results of the composition of the lemon drops Dumbledore had been giving to Harry had finally come back. The results revealed that they were contaminated with a potion called Magister Imperium, otherwise known as liquid Imperius. It also tested positive for other potions. Mostly, a submissiveness potion and minute traces of a love potion. The potion would cause Harry to become attracted to Ginevra Weasley. Evan gave a chuckle at the submissive potion. Harry was submissive enough; the potion would have absolutely no affect. But his submissive hid his strength, and that was certainly not something Dumbledore or the Dark Lord would want to go against. Harry was a vengeful angel in his anger. He penned a letter to Lucius, telling him of the recent developments. Dumbledore would have to be taken down sooner rather than later.

~~~xxx~~~

Albus Dumbledore gave a laugh of triumph. The Philosopher's Stone would never fall into Voldemort's hands. He'd had his suspicions of Quirrell, but he'd never acted on it. No, he would allow the man to be his own undoing. He'd Obliviated the Potter boy, not knowing that Harry would write his father, not knowing what had happened the night before. His mind was a completely blank slate. His father knew it was an obliviation charm, and that Lucius Malfoy was a master of obliviation and reversing obliviation charms. He quickly firecalled the Malfoy Lord. He'd agreed to meet the boy at Hogwarts, secretly of course.

What he found when he completed the reversal charm was astounding. Albus Dumbledore himself had cast the imperius curse on the savior of the world! He was not the pinnacle of the light that everyone thought, and it was time that the rest of the world knew that fact. For Merlin's sake, the man had used one of three Unforgivables on the boy. And he knew just who to contact.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: Well, there's that. P.S., to the person who reviewed as a guest, bashing my style for including the letter, no one is forcing you to read. If you don't like it, don't bother to review. Just go. Because I will not allow you to affect the way I write my story. Thank you for all the other reviews!


End file.
